


Yayoi Almighty

by DragoTime



Category: Bruce Almighty, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Memory Alteration, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Post-Series, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoTime/pseuds/DragoTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a Kyoryuger fanfiction, which basically sees what would happen if, post-series, Yayoi was given the powers of God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

16-year-old Yayoi Ulshade, second and current Kyoryu Violet, got out of the shower, and dried off, before laying nude on her bed. It had been several months since the Deboss Legion had been defeated, and Yayoi had spent much of this time maintaining the Kyoryugers’ equipment, in the event that the Deboss may one day return, though they all prayed that would never happen.

Another way she filled her time now was lusting after Daigo Kiryu, Kyoryu Red. Ever since he’d become a Kyoryuger, she’d wanted him so badly.  
But then SHE came. Amy Yuuzuki. An American girl (though she looked and sounded suspiciously Japanese) who’d come over to Japan to study at their universities. She’d become Kyoryu Pink, and, well, Daigo had just fallen for her. How could he not? She was exotic, acrobatic, and rich. Every guy’s dream.

Yayoi sighed, and got her glasses out. They were special, high-tech glasses though. They were normally used for tech-analysis for the Kyoryugers, but they were also used to store lots of pictures of Daigo she’d collected. Of the man that had been stolen from her. She got comfortable, and fingered herself to sleep.

“Bonjour, mademoiselle.” Yayoi heard a strange voice. She opened her eyes, and found herself in a totally white void, totally naked. She stood up, and saw someone stood in front of her. He looked Japanese, or at least East-Asian, but he was dressed in totally white clothes. She then remembered her nudity, and attempted to cover herself.  
“Relax, mademoiselle, I am all-seeing,” the man said, and Yayoi felt more relaxed.  
“W…who are you?” She asked, a little afraid.  
“Now now Yayoi, don’t I even get a “bonjour?” The man asked. “Didn’t your grandfather teach you some manners?”  
“Do I know you?”   
“Not as well as I’d like. You can call me…God.”  
“God? Right. God.”

“You don’t believe me? Pourquoi?”  
“Because I don’t believe in God.”  
“Do you make a habit of not believing things that are right in front of you?”  
“I make a habit of not believing in things that don’t exist. You exist, but you’re not God.”  
“If it wasn’t God, could I do this?”

The man claiming to be God waved his hand, and a TV screen appeared. On it, Yayoi saw events of her life unfolding, from her birth, to the death of her parents, to her grandfather saving her from the Deboss, to being eaten by Plezuon, to becoming Kyoryu Violet, to defeating the Deboss, and finally, to her masturbatory antics that night.  
“Oh fuck,” Yayoi said.  
“Well, you weren’t really fucking, were you?” God asked.  
“You…you’re really God, aren’t you?”  
“Oui.”

“So…why do you keep speaking French?”  
“As a little joke. I took this form from one who was quite fond of the French language.”  
“Right…so if you’re God, what do you want with me?”  
“Well, I just wanted to say….CONGRATULATIONS!”  
“Uh…what for?”   
“For winning the competition! You’ve experienced the 1 trillionth orgasm this year!”

“…Seriously? That’s a weird thing to have a competition for.”  
“Hey, I need some way to entertain myself. I once did a competition for the millionth guy to die in 2012. The guy used his wish to change history, but eventually, he decided to reverse it, since stuff ended up basically the same anyway.”  
“Wait a second, did you say WISH?”  
“Oh yes, didn’t I mention? As the winner of the competition, you’re entitled to one free wish.”

“So, I can wish for anything I want?”  
“Within reason.”  
“So…I wish for Daigo to fall madly in love with me.”  
“Within reason. That would involve messing with free will, and I won’t do that.”  
“So what? That’s all I wanted.”

“Tell you what, since you’re so dead set on that-”  
“You’ll make Daigo love me!?”  
“No, I’ll give you something else. I’ll let you borrow my powers for a while.  
“What?”  
“I mean, you’ll be nearly omnipotent. Only two rules though: No telling anyone you’re God, and no messing with free will.”  
“You can’t be serious.”  
“I’m very serious. Oh, and one more thing.”  
“What’s that?” God opened his mouth to speak, but Yayoi just heard loud cries of “HAHA”.

Yayoi opened her eyes, and saw her grandfather stood over her.  
“Yayoi! Wake up!” He shouted. “I’ve made you breakfast!”  
“Grandpa…” Yayoi said groggily. “Go away…I’m not decent…”  
“Oh relax, I’ve seen it all before when you were a baby!” Doctor Ulshade said in his never-quiet voice.  
“At least let me get dressed first,” Yayoi insisted, and her grandfather finally left. She got up, and shrugged of what she believed to have been a very vivid dream, before getting dressed. She then headed downstairs for breakfast.

As Yayoi ate her breakfast, she thought back to her dream, and how she’d apparently been visited by God, and given all his powers. It can’t have been real, could it? Surely it was just a really vivid dream, right? Still, it didn’t hurt to try it out, so, as soon as she’d finished eating, she headed back into her room to test out her supposed powers.  
“So…how do I do this?” Yayoi asked herself. She looked over at her hairbrush, and pointed a finger at it. “Hairbrush…levitate.” Immediately, the hairbrush lifted off the dresser, and floated in mid-air.  
“Oh my God…” Yayoi gasped. “Maybe it was true…”

Yayoi spent an hour or so trying out her powers, making all sorts of things happen around her room, before she was convinced that she was omnipotent. Eventually, she just laid back on her bed, gleefully.  
“This is amazing,” she said. “Now I can finally get Daigo to love me! But I can’t mess with free will, so I’ll have to win him somehow. Let’s see what he’s doing now.”

Yayoi waved her hand, and her TV switched on to a live feed of the Fanged Hero. He was on his bed, totally naked, and plunging in and out of a girl doggy-style. Said girl was none other than the Horned (or Horny, as Yayoi liked to call her) Heroine, Amy. Amy lived in her mansion with her over-protective butler, Gentle. Gentle didn’t let Amy stay overnight with Daigo, so they basically had to sneak sex in whenever they could. In this case, it was in-between Amy’s university lectures.

As Yayoi watched, she took the time to wish it was her that Daigo was fucking, instead of that American slut. She had to admit, Daigo had a nice body, including a pretty nice dick. As she watched them, she didn’t need Godly powers to know what point they were approaching. Daigo took one last thrust into Amy, and they both let out loud moans as they reached orgasm.

Yayoi couldn’t watch anymore, so she turned the TV off, and began plotting how she would win Daigo.


	2. Pink Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayoi uses her powers on her love rival.

After a quick make-out session with her boyfriend, Amy got dressed, and headed back to university, her pussy still tingling slightly from the sex she’d just had with her super-cute boyfriend Daigo. As Amy walked, her phone began to ring. She picked it up, and saw that it was Yayoi.  
“Hey Yayoi,” she said as she picked it up. “What’s up?”  
“Oh, you know, nothing much,” Yayoi lied. “I was just wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight?”  
“That sounds great! My place or yours?”   
“Well yours is bigger, so we could have more fun!”  
“Yeah, I guess. Alright, be there around 7.”  
“Cool!”

Yayoi put the phone down, and laid her nude body down on her bed. She knew that she couldn’t just force Daigo to love her, so she needed to get rid of Amy somehow. She could have just killed her, but she didn’t want to do that. So instead, she was going to make her a lesbian. Again, she couldn’t just command her to be a lesbian, so she’d have to turn her. And if it didn’t work, then, at least Yayoi would have had some fun with her.

When the time came, Yayoi headed to Amy’s mansion, where the American girl greeted her.  
“Hey Yayoi!” Amy said excitedly. “Come on! Let’s go upstairs!” The two girls headed upstairs, and started watching some movies.  
“Lady Amy,” Gentle asked as he walked in. “Would you like me to order you girls some pizzas?”  
“Yes please Gentle,” Amy replied. “Our usuals please.”  
“At once, Lady Amy,” Gentle said, and left to order the pizzas.

“Yayoi, I’m gonna go and put my PJs on,” Amy said, and she took her pyjamas into her en-suite bathroom. It was time for Yayoi’s plan to take effect. With her mind’s eye, she spied on Amy, as the girl got undressed in the privacy of her bathroom. Once she was naked, she stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Yayoi had to admit, she had a pretty nice body; reasonable boobs, shapely ass, and a hairless pussy.

“I’ll be out in a second, Yayoi!” Amy shouted to her friend.  
“Don’t rush yourself Amy,” Yayoi smirked, knowing what was about to happen. “After all, they that if you wait longer, it’ll increase the…pleasure.”  
“Wow!” Amy gasped as she felt a burst of pleasure fill her vagina, causing her knees to buckle, and forcing her to grab hold of the sink for support.

“But you know, it’s a pretty weird thing, pleasure,” Yayoi said, and Amy shuddered again.  
“What do you mean?” Amy asked, moving some fingers down to her pussy.  
“Well, I mean how sometimes it’s really weak,” Yayoi replied. “And sometimes it’s really…PLEASURABLE!” Amy let out a loud moan, as her pussy filled with sudden, incredibly intense pleasure, which caused her legs to give way completely, and she fell onto the bathroom floor on her butt. Yayoi smiled evilly, and raised both of her hands towards the bathroom.  
“Pleasurable pleasurable pleasurable…” She chanted, causing Amy to lay back on the bathroom floor, and spread her legs out.  
“Oh God!” moaned the American teen as she had the most intense orgasm of her entire life. Yayoi got a bit carried away watching Amy orgasm, continuing her chants of “pleasurable” for more than a minute.

“Lady Amy!” Gentle shouted from downstairs, and Yayoi quickly ended the orgasm. “The pizzas have arrived!”  
“Alright…” Amy panted, trying to shout downstairs. “I’ll be there in a second….”

Once Amy had sufficiently composed herself, she put her pyjamas on, and headed downstairs to get the pizzas. Yayoi also put her pyjamas on, and the girls ate the pizzas while watching TV. While they ate, Yayoi used her powers to read Amy’s mind. Her mind was flooded with thoughts about the pleasure she’d just experienced, about how good it was, and how she had no idea how it had happened, but how she sort of wanted it to happen again.

“Lady Amy,” Gentle said, knocking on the door. “It is getting late, so may I be permitted to go to bed now?”  
“Yes Gentle, that’s fine,” Amy replied, and Gentle headed for his room. Yayoi used her powers on him to make sure that, as soon as he got into bed, he’d fall into a deep sleep, and, no matter what he heard, he would not wake up until morning.

Eventually, when it was after midnight, the girls decided it was time for bed, so Yayoi retired to one of the spare rooms, and stripped nude, before laying on the bed. She however, was not in the mood for sleep. She waved her hand, and turned the TV to a live feed of Amy.

The American girl had stripped her pyjamas off, and was now laid on her bed, fingering herself to thoughts of her boyfriend, and memories of the incredible pleasure she’d experienced only a few hours ago. Yayoi however, didn’t want her to be thinking of a man though, if she was going to think she’s becoming a lesbian. So Yayoi sent lots of images into Amy’s head, of hot naked girls, doing lots of sexy things. She even included a few shots of herself in there.

“What the…why am I thinking of girls?” Amy asked herself as these images bombarded her.  
“Because Amy, you find them so PLEASURABLE!” Yayoi replied, and Amy let out a loud moan, as she had an orgasm that was even more powerful than the one she’d been given earlier. Yayoi watched as the girl writhed helplessly around on her bed, unable to control the incredible pleasure she was feeling as her pussy contracted around her fingers.  
“Amy, you will continue to orgasm for another hour,” Yayoi commanded her. “When you stop cumming, you will fall into a deep sleep, and dream about lesbian sex.” Yayoi switched the TV off, but could still hear Amy’s moaning from down the hall. Yayoi smiled, and went to sleep.


	3. The Lesbian Heroines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet more pleasure for Amy, and some for Yayoi too.

Amy woke up the next morning slowly. As she woke, she thought back to everything that had happened. How, the previous evening, she’d felt her pussy be overwhelmed by sudden, uncontrollable orgasms, that just went on and on, and felt absolutely amazing, which the afterglow she could feel in her pussy could attest to.

While it had been going on however, Amy had found herself thinking about naked girls, including her friend, Yayoi. Why though? She’d never liked girls before, but she had to admit, she’d found those thoughts pretty hot. She figured she’d just go and see King later, and he’d fuck those thoughts out of her.  
Amy stretched out on the bed, and got up. She grabbed her towel, and headed for a shower. She didn’t bother about covering up for the journey. It was only down the hall, and she didn’t expect to be seen. It was Gentle’s day off, so he probably left early, and Yayoi was probably fast asleep still.

Amy got into the shower, and set the water going, to wash away the sweat that her orgasms had given her. Despite the relief that orgasms normally gave, Amy’s had left her feeling rather horny. She reached down to her pussy to finger it, but before she got there, she felt it explode with an even more powerful orgasm, and she fell to the floor in sexual ecstasy.  
Meanwhile, a nude Yayoi was laid on her front, pointing her hands at the TV, on what she’d dubbed the “Amy Channel”, chanting the word “pleasurable” over and over, causing the American girl to continue cumming and cumming.

Eventually, Yayoi stopped chanting, and teleported herself into the bathroom.  
“Woah Amy!” She exclaimed as she saw the other girl, coming down from her orgasm.  
“Yayoi…” Amy panted.  
“Mind if I join you?” Yayoi asked, and got into the shower with Amy. She grabbed her hands, and pulled her up, helping her stand. Before Yayoi had a chance to do anything however, Amy pushed her against the side of the shower, and gave her a deep, lustful kiss. Yayoi was a little surprised at having just gotten the first kiss of her life, but eventually, she returned the kiss, and made-out with Amy, grabbing her ass as she did.

“Oh God Yayoi, I need you so bad…” Amy moaned into Yayoi’s mouth. She then broke the kiss, and took Yayoi’s hand. She practically dragged her into her bedroom, and threw her down onto the bed. The two girls made out and fondled each-other, not bothered in the slightest that they were getting the bed wet.  
Eventually, the girls moved into a 69 position, and started eating each-other out. Yayoi was a little nervous, but was able to use her powers to educate herself on the necessary skills. Amy meanwhile was quite good at it. No doubt her tongue had gotten lots of experience pleasuring Daigo.

Before long, the girls reached orgasm, and Yayoi willed them to not end for another 3 hours. So for that 3 hours of unending orgasm, the girls kissed and cuddled and fondled any flesh they could get a hold of. When it was finally over, they cuddled up, and Yayoi rested her hands on Amy’s ass, before the American girl fell asleep from exhaustion.


	4. The Virgin-Losing Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayoi takes action to lose her virginity.

Yayoi laid there cuddling the sleeping Amy, enjoying the orgasmic afterglow. Her hands were on Amy’s bottom, and Amy’s head was nestled into Yayoi’s chest. It was incredibly comfortable, and Yayoi could easily have fallen asleep. But she had work to do, so she kissed Amy’s forehead, and gave her ass a squeeze, before she teleported home, into her own bed.

Yayoi got up and looked at herself in the mirror. If she was going to woo Daigo, she would need to make some alterations. She cupped her breasts, causing them to grow, until they were full E-cups. She then arched her back, and stuck her ass out, causing it to also increase in size slightly. She then covered her pussy with her hands, causing all her pubic hair to vanish. Finally she stuck her fingers into her pussy, and she felt it tighten around them.

Yayoi was now ready for Daigo. She reached out with her powers, and altered his memories, making him think that they’d arranged for him to come round for training, and that he’d be here in a few minutes. Yayoi willed, causing her grandpa to fall into the same deep sleep she’d made Gentle go into. She didn’t want him interrupting.  
“Hello, Daigo,” Yayoi said nervously as the target of her affection arrived.  
“Hey there Yayoi!” Daigo exclaimed in his usual excited voice. “You ready for some training!?”  
“Sure, let’s go out into the garden,” Yayoi replied.

The two of them went into the garden, and pulled out their Gaburevolvers.  
“Brave In!” They both shouted, and inserted their Zyudenchi.  
“Gaburincho! Gabutyra!” Shouted the voice of her grandfather. “Gaburincho! Plezuon!”  
“Kyoryu Change!” They both shouted, and did the Henshin dance. “Fire!” Their dino sprits flew out of their revolvers, and transformed them into Kyoryu Red and Kyoryu Violet.  
“Alright, let’s do some sparring!” Daigo said excitedly. Daigo and Yayoi drew their Gaburi Caliburs, and began sparring. As they did, Daigo noticed that Yayoi’s boobs and butt seemed to be rather tight against her suit, a lot more so than normal. They did this for an hour or so, before they were both exhausted. Yayoi collapsed on the floor, and Daigo sat cross-legged on the floor.

“Wow, I’m beat!” Daigo said. “But I’ve had a great time Yayoi!”  
“Me too, Daigo,” Yayoi told him. “I find spending time with you really…pleasurable.” Daigo let out a groan, as he felt his penis fill with sexual pleasure. Yayoi watched as a bulge appeared, pressing against the spandex of his suit. Daigo reached for his revolver, and removed the Zyudenchi, un-doing his transformation. Yayoi was disappointed to see that his bulge wasn’t as obvious against his normal clothes.  
“Why don’t we get some drinks?” Yayoi suggested, un-transforming too.  
“Uh yeah, that sounds great Yayoi,” Daigo replied. They both got up, with Daigo trying to hide his boner, and they headed inside to the kitchen. Yayoi poured them both some juice, and they sat down to drink it, and chatted about various things.

Yayoi pictured a dial in her head, which was labelled “Daigo Kiryu’s Arousal”. As they talked, Yayoi began to slowly turn it up, and she watched Daigo become more and more aroused. She actually had to sue her powers to hold back his orgasm, or he’d have cum in his pants from how horny he was.  
“Yayoi…I…” Daigo moaned, his mind swimming with sexual arousal. “Can I use your shower please? I wanna wash off after our training.”  
“Sure thing Daigo,” Yayoi winked, and Daigo rushed upstairs to the bathroom. He shut the door, and stripped off as fast as he could. He got into the shower, and began furiously masturbating, desperate for release. But no matter how hard he tried, and no matter how horny he was, he found that he couldn’t cum.

Yayoi walked slowly up the stairs to the bathroom, making her clothes vanish as she did. She opened the door, and saw Daigo stood under the shower water, masturbating hard, trying to cum. It was the first time she’d seen a guy naked, let alone her crush, in person before.  
“Hello there Daigo,” she said to him.  
“Oh God Yayoi, I can’t cum!” He cried out.  
“Let me help you with that,” Yayoi smiled. She climbed into the shower, and gave Daigo a kiss. The instant their lips touched, Daigo cried out in pleasure as he came. He fell to the floor of the shower, and Yayoi watched as he shot out his huge load, with some of it landing on her. Daigo was still immeasurably horny though, so Yayoi climbed on top of him, and began making-out with him. Under normal circumstances, Daigo wouldn’t dream of cheating on Amy, but thanks to Yayoi’s powers, he was so unimaginably horny that he couldn’t think of anything but sex, and how he needed to have it RIGHT NOW.

Before Daigo could fuck Yayoi however, she got up, and winked at him seductively. She walked away, and Daigo stared at her ass, before following her into her bedroom. There she tackled him onto the bed, and they made out passionately, grabbing and fondling anything they could get hold of.  
Yayoi then pinned Daigo down, and kissed down his body, until she reached his penis. Her only experience with blowjobs was watching porn, but thanks to her powers, she was able to fill her head with all the blowjob knowledge of every girl on Earth, making her the expert on sucking cock. With that in mind, she began licking the area around his cock and balls, causing him to shiver with delight. She then licked his length, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

“Please Yayoi…” Daigo begged her. Yayoi smiled, and took his whole penis into her mouth, causing his moans to increase greatly. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking and licking on his manhood, using her powers to let her know exactly what to do.  
Before long, Yayoi sensed that Daigo was approaching the edge, and kept on sucking, before he couldn’t take it anymore, and blew his load into her mouth, and giving Yayoi her first ever taste of cum, which she swallowed eagerly.

“My my Daigo,” Yayoi said seductively. “That was a pretty big load. Got any more for my pussy?” At this, Daigo just pushed her onto her back, and Yayoi braced herself for the loss of her virginity. She willed that she would feel no pain, and, one stroke later, she was no longer a virgin. Yayoi laid back and moaned in bliss, as the love of her life fucked her senseless.


	5. The Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayoi claims Daigo for herself.

When Yayoi woke up the next morning, she was confused as to why Daigo appeared to be missing. She looked over at her bedside table, and saw a note, which simply said “Yayoi, I’m sorry. Daigo.”  
“What!?” Yayoi exclaimed. She used her powers to find out the answers. When Daigo had woken up, he’d felt so guilty, feeling that he’d betrayed both Amy and Yayoi. Amy because he’d cheated on her, and Yayoi because he thought he’d forced her to have sex with him. In reality, it had been the other way round, but he didn’t need to know that.

Yayoi put on her violet dressing gown, and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
“YAYOI!” the teen goddess heard her grandfather’s deafening voice in her ears. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Yeah…” she replied. “I’m definitely awake now though.”  
“I slept great! Best in a long time!” The doctor told her, and Yayoi smiled. At least someone was happy with her powers. Yayoi was about to sit down for breakfast, when there was a knock on the door. She went to open it, and was greeted by a punch to the face.

“YOU BITCH!” She heard in an American accent.  
“Good morning to you too Amy,” Yayoi said as she stood up.  
“You fucking slept with my boyfriend!” Amy shouted.  
“Amy! Calm down!” Shouted Daigo, who had clearly run after her all the way.  
“Shut up Daigo, this is between me and this bitch here,” Amy shouted at her now ex-boyfriend. “We’re gonna fight it out for you.”  
“Amy, I told you, I made her do it!” Daigo insisted.  
“Oh don’t give me that,” Amy said. “She’s wanted you ever since she met you! I bet she fingers herself to your pictures every fucking night.”  
“If you wanna fight, I’d love to,” Yayoi said.  
“Bring it, bitch,” Amy said to her.

Amy and Yayoi headed outside, with Daigo watching, ready to face each-other. Yayoi knew she was a better fighter than Amy, but still she had no intention of Amy even getting close to winning.  
“Brave In!” Both girls shouted passionately, and inserted their Zyudenchi into their Gaburevolvers.

GABURINCHO! DRICERA!

GABURINCHO! PLEZUON!

“Kyoryu Change!” Screamed both girls at the tops of their voices, and began dancing. “Fire!” Their Kyoryu Spirits fired from their Gabu Revolvers, and transformed them into Kyoryu Pink and Kyoryu Violet. They drew their Gaburi Caliburs, and ran at each-other, classing swords ferociously.  
“Did it feel good?” Amy asked angrily. “Having my boyfriend take your virginity?”  
“It was amazing,” Yayoi replied, smirking under her suit. “Armed On!”

METCHA MUCHO

“Plezuon Rocket!” Yayoi shouted, flying at Amy fiercely, knocking the American girl onto her back. “Now then, why don’t you stay down?” Yayoi snapped her fingers, and Amy became frozen, unable to move.  
“What the fuck!?” Amy exclaimed.  
“Let’s have you be quiet too,” Yayoi said, and Amy suddenly became unable to speak.  
“Amy!” Daigo shouted. “Yayoi, what did you do?”  
“Daigo, I need to talk to your girlfriend,” Yayoi said to him sweetly. “Orgasm until I’m done.”

With that, Daigo let out an almighty groan, as his clothes vanished, and he fell to the floor in orgasm. Yayoi then went over to Amy, and looked down at her. She waved her hand, and suddenly the helpless girl became naked.  
“You picked the wrong girl to mess with, Amy Yuuzuki,” Yayoi grinned evilly. “You know what I’m going to do? I’m going to erase everyone’s memories that you and Daigo were ever a couple. As far as they’re concerned, he and I have been dating ever since we defeated the Deboss. Of course, I’ll let you keep your memories of it. To let you suffer. I strongly advise you to not piss me off again.”

When Daigo awoke, he looked around briefly to remember where he was. Then he remembered that he was in Yayoi’s bed, sleeping with her after a glorious night of lovemaking. He turned to look over at her, and saw her sleeping peacefully. He felt so lucky to have a girlfriend like her. Daigo smiled, and cuddled back up to her, to go back to sleep.  
Meanwhile, in heaven, God was watching down at the young Goddess, and smiling.

“Très bien!” He said. “That young girl has been lots of fun to watch. This was a very good idea I had! Now then, who can entertain me now? I know, I’ll go and let Black Condor seduce me again…”


End file.
